Melissa Devlin
|-|Melissa = :"No matter what, the dark forces trying to take over will never win for the heart can never be corrupted even in the darkness of times it will always prevail." - Melissa Devlin }}Melissa Eliza Devlin is one of the main characters in . She is an 16-year-old half-angel (a race also known as "Nephilim") girl with light wavy brown hair that comes to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes. Her half-brothers are Atticus and Steven Anoethite, but they did not know they were siblings until later in the series. Background Melissa was born to Jenna Devlin, who gave her daughter up to hide the fact that she was half angel. Melissa met Atticus and the others after joining a group that was formed to protect humans from the demons. Little did either of them know that Melissa was the daughter of Carter Anoethite. She didn't know who either of her parents were until after the events that lead to her losing her memory and waking up in the barn. It wasn't until that this was revealed. Role in series In the first episode, Melissa is unsure of her background, as she has no memory of what happened before she woke up in the barn with three strangers: Savannah, Chris, and Atticus. In Getting Screwed, Melissa abandons Atticus and Marshall, when running from a demon. She is shown later regretting her choice, but believe they are dead, so she continues to go to Silivia, in search of Savannah and answers. After entering The City of Silver Lights Melissa runs into a stranger name named Richard Smith who helps her to his lab where she is reunioned with her brother Steven Anoethite where she regains a memory about her past. Later in the series, Melissa is kidnapped by Kent and is brought to The Demon's Fortress. Here, she is experimented on by Morgan Roots and transformed into an alternate personality known as Vanessa. When she reverted back to her normal personality, the experiment's side effects awakened her long dormant angelic powers. Personality Melissa Devlin is caring, protective, and brave. She is a very fun, laid-back, and somewhat immature individual, but she has a mature side when needed. She tries her best to be a good friend, but this has been to varying degrees of success. She is known for her sass replies. Abilities Melissa has the ability to heal others, but cannot heal people who are near death. She also has the ability to teleport, but due to the immense fatigue caused by this technique, it is used sparingly. After being returned to normal from her alternate form as Vanessa, she gained the ability to manipulate illusions and cause hallucinations. Relationships Atticus Anoethite Melissa and Atticus Anoethite made a good team before they knew they were actually siblings. While they have some arguments and bicker from time to time, they get along very well and have a strong bond. Chris Wellington Chris Wellington and Melissa are good friends. They have a few fights once in a while but Melissa always looks out for Chris. Steven Anoethite Steven Anoethite is Melissa and Atticus' brother. They have an extremely strong bond, and her trust of Steven exceeds that of anyone else. Queen of Thieves Queen of Thieves helped Melissa after she was kidnapped by Kent and turned into Vanessa. Melissa was lead to believe that Tessa was a friend and trusted her it was until after that Tessa betrayed Melissa and the rest of the Protagonists. Trivia *In , she discovers that her mother is Jenna Devlin. *Somehow, Queen of Thieves becomes Melissa's friend later on. *Her father is the same as Atticus', making them half-siblings. This means she is technically an Anoethite and half-human. *Later in Season One, Melissa is given a silver hilt black-bladed dagger that she loves. When she is kidnapped by Kaz, she accidentally leaves her dagger behind. Atticus holds onto it until after Melissa returns to her normal form. *Her mother made her middle name Eliza after her father's mother. *"Melissa" means "bee" in Greek this is the name of a nymph that cared for Zeus after he was left by Rhea in Greek mythology. Melissa has been used since the 18th century. *"Devlin" This is an Irish surname, meaning "unlucky" or "unfortunate". |-|Vanessa = }} In of , Vanessa becomes a temporary main antagonist and is the alternate personality of Melissa Devlin. Unlike Melissa, she has black hair and red eyes. She also appears very demonic. Background After Kaz sent Kent to kidnap Melissa in , she was taken to The Demon's Fortress and injected with demon blood. Melissa managed to escape and was hiding in the forest in a fragile state when The Queen of Thieves found her and tried to help her. The demon blood injected into Melissa by Morgan Roots had turned her into a demon-like creature by that point. Unknown to her the angel blood inside her stopped her from transforming into a full demon, but the side-effects caused her to develop multiple personalities creating Vanessa, an evil form of Melissa. Personality Melissa's personality changed after she developed into Vanessa. She had turned cold and distant, no longer caring for her friends the way she did. She also had a new-found ideology, closely following that of Kaz and the Demon. Now that she was Vanessa she had turned rather bloodthirsty wanting to harm those who were once her friends her soul had turned dark due to the demon blood pulsing through her veins Abilities Due to being injected with demon blood, Melissa gained new abilities as Vanessa. Vanessa has keen senses of hearing, eyesight, and movement. Trivia *Kaz used Vanessa to his advantage since she was a loved member of the group to cause greater harm to everyone. *Jenna Devlin, having re-established contact with her daughter, Melissa, after years of not seeing each other, helped the group find a way to cure Melissa before she was gone forever and only Vanessa was left. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anoethite family Category:Devlin family Category:Halflings Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists